Marca
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Shikamaru Nara había dejado su marca personal en ella. ¡Maldito! Lo peor del asunto, es que Temari parece haberlo disfrutado. ¡Mil veces maldito!


**MARCA**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

><p>Mordidas en los labios. Al pensar en eso, las primeras palabras que se le venían a la cabeza eran "Sello de posesión". Consideraba que era una forma de marcar territorio. Un acto posesivo para dar a entender al resto del mundo, conocidos y no conocidos, lo que por derecho te pertenece y no debe ser tocado por nadie más. ¡Absolutamente nadie!<p>

Meramente primitivo, opina Temari.

Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios le daba tanta importancia a eso?!

-_Porque te ha gustado. _–respondió una voz en su cabeza, por décimo cuarta vez en el día.

Temari odiaba esa voz. Siempre la contradecía.

-_Yo solamente digo la verdad que no quieres admitir. _– se defendió.

Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. Pese a estar sola en la habitación, se negaba a exponer el color carmín que invadió sus mejillas al recordar el porqué de sus divagaciones y contradicciones.

_El día fue completamente estresante. Tuvo que soportar una jornada completa archivando documentos con el Chūnin más holgazán y quejumbroso que podía existir en el mundo y que en ese momento la acompañaba al lugar donde estaba hospedada: Nara Shikamaru._

_Llorón, machista, niño, vago, vicioso… de no ser por su notable inteligencia, no se encontraría en el puesto que estaba._

_-Temari, Temari, Temari. –habló la voz interna que tanto odiaba, haciendo notar el fastidio que sentía por tener que tocar un tema como en múltiples ocasiones anteriores.- Parece que subestimas un poco al chico. Venga, dilo. No te hará mal admitir lo que te sientes por él._

_-¡Silencio! –gritó mentalmente, haciéndola enfadar._

_Mientras seguía luchando internamente, no se dio cuenta de que llegaron al hostal que frecuentaba en sus viajes como embajadora de Suna. Se obligó a reaccionar cuando llegó a la entrada de su habitación, con Shikamaru aún a su lado. Lo miró, preguntándose el motivo que tendría para llevarla hasta ese punto. ¿Querría pasar? Lo ignoraba. Aunque de no ser ese el motivo, al menos tendría que agradecerle por el gesto._

_La sonrisa sólo sus seres más queridos habían recibido de su parte apareció en su rostro, para el Nara. La cual empezó a disminuir conforme el chico se acercaba a ella. Shikamaru había tomado la iniciativa de rodear su cintura con un brazo y tomar su barbilla con la mano desocupada para juntar los labios de ambos._

_Temari quedó en shock durante los primeros segundos._

_-V-Vago… -intentó replicar. Gran error, pues el aludido aprovechó para deslizar su lengua entre sus labios. Por instinto, Temari empezó a corresponder al jugueteo al que se estaba sometiendo. _

_Shikamaru la acorraló contra la pared, imposibilitándole el huir. Aunque realmente ella no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Sujetando la cabellera del Nara, empezó a esforzarse para tomar el control de la situación._

_La rubia no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir su labio ser succionado por Shikamaru. Entonces, sucedió. Una suave contacto en su labio atendido, suavemente, despacio. Era una ligera presión que le hizo gemir. Entreabrió los ojos, sintiendo que los dientes del Nara aún hacían presión. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar al toparse con esos ojos analíticos e hipnóticos._

_Fue consciente que la boca del Nara, sin separarse, se curvó formando esa sonrisa de victoria cuando algo resultaba tal como quería. Shikamaru la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Jadeó cuando Temari empezó a demandar más de él en el acto. Siguieron así, dejando que sus bocas luchasen entre sí, hasta que ambos empezaron a quedarse sin aire. _

_Se separaron poco a poco, alargando el momento antes de verse mutuamente después de ese arranque pasional. Él se estremeció al notar la mirada de Temari que le retaba a otro encuentro. Pudo deleitarse con la imagen de la embajadora de Suna jadeante, sonrojada y ojos arrogantes. _

_Temari le pellizcó la mejilla al chico, para después entrar a su habitación. Escuchó como segundos después los pasos de Shikamaru se alejaban._

_Antes de recostarse miró su rostro frente al espejo del baño, notando una herida por aquella batalla con el Nara. Una mordida en su labio. _

La paranoia la invadía, se estaba volviendo loca de tanto pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior. Así que se alistó y visitó la biblioteca de la aldea. Tomó un libro que contenía remedios caseros para mantener el rostro fresco y joven. Se detuvo en la sección centrada en los labios. Seguramente podría encontrar algo que cubriera la mordida que el Nara le dejó, era pequeña, pero ella prefería cubrirla.

-"_Los labios pueden agrietarse, cortarse e incluso secarse si no se cuidan o se adoptan hábitos dañinos para estos. Por lo tanto, aplicar de vez en cuando un poco de lápiz labial en ellos puede evitar estos males. _–leyó, pensando que era suficiente. Ignoró el resto del contenido. Con el lápiz labial bastaría.

-_Ahora tengo que comprar un lápiz labial. _–pensó frunciendo la boca. Tendría que ir y hacerlo rápido, tampoco quería toparse con personas que pudieran sacar conclusiones erradas para luego esparcirlas por toda la aldea.

Entró a la primera tienda de cosméticos vacía que encontró. Sonrió incómoda a la cajera mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba. Un color transparente le vendría bien. Cuando se decidió por uno lo llevó a la caja registradora para pagarlo e irse rápidamente.

-Temari-san. –se giró hacía la persona que la llamaba, clamando inmediatamente a la tierra que se la tragase al reconocer a Yoshino Nara a su lado. Apretó los labios, como si escondiera una travesura y tragó saliva pesadamente. Debió ser más precavida y notar que alguien había ingresado al local.

Dudaba mucho que ella estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido. Pero esa mujer tenía un aura de "Lo-sé-todo" que le incomodaba de sobremanera.

Y estaba en lo correcto. A Yoshino Nara nunca se le escapaba nada. Ayer logró percibir la pequeña sonrisa que su hijo intentaba disimular, pudo engañar a cualquiera menos a ella. Sabía de sobra que el constante trabajo que tenía con la embajadora de Suna podía hacer que ciertos sentimientos se sembraran y afloraran. Ahora, era su oportunidad de confirmar sus sospechas con su casi nuera.

-Yoshino-san. – sonrió, rogando porque todo ocurriera con normalidad. Pero Yoshino pudo darse cuenta de lo que ansiaba esconder con urgencia. Tenía una mordida que solamente era visible poniendo la suficiente atención. Y entonces, pudo atar cabos.

Sonrió satisfecha, pensando que Shikaku y Shikamaru tenían los mismos hábitos. Recordó divertida como su marido gustaba aún de morderle los labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Temari ante la sonrisa de la mujer frente a ella. La rubia de Suna le dio la razón a Shikamaru al decir que su madre era de temer.

-¿Sucede algo, Yoshino-san? –apretó los labios nuevamente, tratando en vano de ocultarlo. La había descubierto.

-Tu labio. –comentó, tocándose el propio para indicarle el punto de sus divagaciones. Temari imitó su gesto al instante, notando una pequeña molestia al hacer contacto en esa zona.

-¿Mi labio? –

-Te han mordido. –afirmó ignorando el tono inocente de la rubia. Antes de que Temari lograra articular algo, Yoshino le palmeó el hombro amigablemente.- No te preocupes, dentro de poco se declarará formalmente.- le guiñó el ojo.- Cuando eso suceda, estarás invitada a cenar con la familia. –

Salió del local olvidando los artículos que requería, pero satisfecha de haber corroborado sus sospechas.

Temari, aún impactada, no procesaba lo que esa mujer afirmó con total seguridad. Como si lo hubiera vivido ya…. Mierda.

Definitivamente estaba marcada por un Nara. Lo peor de todo; lo había disfrutado. ¡Le gustaba estar marcada!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
